


Mi sol, mi bello sol.

by brightmoonlight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightmoonlight/pseuds/brightmoonlight
Summary: ¿Cómo debería actuar después de tanto tiempo sin verte? Anhelé tanto poder tenerte frente a mí, y ahora que estás aquí, mi corazón parece congelarse de la emoción.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	Mi sol, mi bello sol.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un songshot basado en la canción "O sole mío!", compuesta por Eduardo Di Capua y Alfredo Mazzucchi. A todos los lectores, les recomiendo que la escuchen antes de leer, ya que el ritmo de lectura no va exactamente acorde a la canción.   
> Link Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/track/4Q1P4s7aXyW5ZAf5pjejXa?si=WQNI9D4KQ1unQn54p97moA  
> Link Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AXIhWtEgKMg 
> 
> El contexto del songshot es la cuarentena, y un escenario en el cual esta acaba de terminar. Los hechos que narro no se basan en ningún escenario real, solo es entretención. Disfrútenlo <3

_‘O sole mío!_

_Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole Qué hermoso día y sol  
N'aria serena doppo na tempesta En un aire sereno después de la tormenta_

La calidez del sol primaveral parecía abrazarle y acobijarle después del frío paso del invierno. Aquel duro encierro le había parecido una verdadera eternidad, clamando su libre alma que la vida misma volviese a la normalidad. Feliciano volaba, se sentía en las nubes, como un hermoso pajarillo que revoloteaba danzándole a la luz del día. Y eso que él era un auténtico creativo en tiempos de encierro junto a su hermano: Tardes enteras de cantar y tocar instrumentos juntos en el balcón de su casa, de deliciosas recetas, bailes y risas, noches de películas y pasta para ambos. Para alguien de sencillo pensar como él, era casi todo lo que podía estar bien en su vida. _Casi._

_Pe' ll'aria fresca pare gia' na festa El aire fresco parece una fiesta  
Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole Qué hermoso día y sol_

Y la vida parecía darle un regalo, ¡Un regalo enorme! Los violines de la plaza central resonaban con un deje de felicidad, de aquella que se había guardado por mucho tiempo sin poder ser disfrutada. Italia completa parecía volver a vibrar de alegría, las ciudades se tornaban multicolor. Todo parecía ser una celebración desde el momento que la pandemia se había controlado por completo, y la cura salía a la luz, volviendo a instaurar la esperanza de todos en el mundo. Después de un año completo desde que todo se tornó en caos, la paz de la normalidad había tocado la puerta del mundo, después de dejar una estela de moralejas y profundos cambios para el orbe completo. Era, por fin, tiempo de respirar, de mirar alrededor. Era hora de mirar la vida con otros ojos.

_Ma n'atu sole Pero otro sol  
Cchiu' bello, oi ne' aún más bello  
'O sole mio Oh, mi sol  
Sta 'nfronte a te Está frente a ti_

Era el fin de días y noches enteros en los que le hablaba a su hermano las locas ideas que tenía de ir a Alemania con un traje especial, solo para poder ver el rostro de Ludwig en persona una vez más. Días enteros en los que su hermano le repetía lo absurdo y tonto que era tener ese tipo de maquinaciones, pero de cierto modo, sabía que la mente del menor era capaz de sobrevolar cualquier cielo con total de estar junto a esa persona que tanto amaba. Lo que estuviese bien para Ludwig, estaba de maravilla para él. Y si algo lo hacía sonreír, ¡Era aún mejor! Las sonrisas de su querido alemán eran una pieza vital cuando se trataba de motivarse por algo. El tan solo pensar en volver a verle lo llenaba de goce, lo hacía sentir lleno de dicha, le aceleraba el corazón, vibraba en colores y sensaciones. Extrañaba sentirlo cerca, aquel contacto tan necesario e inocente. Extrañaba el simple hecho de poder estar a su lado, disfrutar de la sencillez de estar juntos. Su recuerdo le creaba la irremediable necesidad de sentirlo junto a él otra vez.

_  
'O sole, 'o sole mio Oh, sol, oh, mi sol  
Sta 'nfronte a te Está frente a ti  
Sta 'nfronte a te Está frente a ti_

Entre todos los colores que su vista podía captar, unas rosas captaron su atención. Pensó en lo bien que lucirían junto al rostro de su amado, en la bella armonía de su rostro con todos los colores que podía imaginarse del ansiado momento. Feliciano no lo meditó demasiado, le llevaría un enorme ramo de rosas bellas y esplendorosas, cuyo aroma acompañaba al romanticismo que latía desde lo más profundo de su sentir, y tomaba la mano a aquel amor que tanto tiempo guardó. El sol parecía darle la bendición que necesitaba, ¡Estaba tan feliz que quería cantar de la emoción!

_“Quanno fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne Cuando es de noche y se pone el sol  
Me vene quase 'na malincunia…” Me asalta casi la melancolía…  
  
_

¿Estaría Ludwig tan emocionado como él? ¿Se habrá sentido solo todo ese tiempo? Feliciano tarareaba una alegre canción, sintiendo como la corriente de sus propios pensamientos fluía con rapidez imparable. Le llamaba la atención, inevitablemente. Los nervios lo consumían, la incertidumbre se hacía presente por un fugaz momento. ¿Ludwig lo habría extrañado? ¡No le cabía duda! Su amor no lo engañaba. Su amor lo guiaba, disipaba veloz toda la inseguridad que en el instante se podía presentar. Su invencible convicción lo invitaba a creer, creer en él, el único hombre capaz de suavizar la dura mirada de aquellos ojos azules que tanto extrañaba. El inocuo ágape fluía en su forma de ser, en su tierna manera de querer, en la forma en la que pensaba sobre él. Su ágape le hacía ver la seguridad que sus veloces pensamientos, a veces, eran capaces de esconder.

_“Sotto 'a fenesta toia restarria Debajo de tu ventana me quedaría  
Quanno fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne” Cuando es de noche y se pone el sol_

¿Era un simple abrazo capaz de llenar un año entero de solo poder verse tras una pantalla? Pensaba y pensaba, a medida que caminaba ansioso, pero totalmente embelesado con la felicidad del momento, mientras que el suave tarareo se había convertido en un sólido cantar de aquella clásica canción. Podía escucharla otras cien veces, y le emocionaría de la misma forma. Cada vez que lo hacía, pensaba en él, imaginando empalagosos escenarios en los cuales le dedicaba una pintura hecha por sí mismo, o una hermosa serenata bajo su ventana. ¡O un romántico plato de pasta bajo la cándida luz de la luna mientras presagiaba lo bello de poder estar con él! Estar tan enamorado le daba infinitas ideas, las cuales por fin podría llevar a cabo después de tanto tiempo. El hecho de que Ludwig hubiese viajado directo a verle apenas pudiese lo hacía sentir que las calles de Venecia eran dulces nubes, en las cuales podía saltar y bailar al suave compás de la música que sonaba de sus propios labios. Sus pies podían seguir el romántico ritmo que su corazón llevaba bajo la suave canción que para el italiano hablaba de amor.

_“Ma n'atu sole Pero otro sol  
Cchiu' bello, oi ne'” Aún más bello _

Y era de asumir que el amor era uno de los sentimientos más importantes para él. Sin duda alguna, era fiel creyente de que el amor movía montañas, tenía un poder único e inigualable. El amor era algo infinito, algo necesario, que no dudaba en esparcir hacia todo su entorno. Al pensar en amor se acordaba de lo mucho que extrañaba a todos sus amigos, a todos sus cercanos y gente importante en su vida. Los quería, los quería mucho a todos, ¡Los llenaría de abrazos apenas lograra verlos! Pero en aquel instante, en su cabeza solo retumbaba un solo nombre: Ludwig. A medida que se acercaba al punto de encuentro, sentía que su corazón iba más rápido, que la emoción y el nerviosismo lo invadían a pares, sin saber por cuál decantar. Aquel rubio de serio semblante parecía ser cosa seria en su vida, su recuerdo causaba imparables estragos en su atolondrada cabeza. En ese momento, al pobre muchacho no le quedaba más que cantar, cantar y cantar. Que su voz lo ayudara a disolver el nudo en su pecho, que su bella vibración lo tranquilizara poco a poco ante la palpitante emoción de volver a ver a su gran amor.

_“'O sole mio Oh, mi sol  
Sta 'nfronte a te” Está frente a ti_

Y el tiempo era sabio, sabía unir a las almas amadas en el momento justo y preciso. Feliciano no aguantaba la felicidad de poder estar ahí. Buscaba a su querido alemán con la mirada por los alrededores una y otra vez, ansioso e incesante, eufórico y expectante. Caminó unos cuantos pasos más, divisando en una banca alejada de todo a quien tanto buscaba. Ludwig había cumplido a cabalidad con sus palabras, siendo una característica muy arraigada a él, llegar puntual a todo lo que se proponía. ¡Eso era! ¡Eso mismo era! El castaño extrañaba tanto aquella única esencia de su amado, que fuera tan puntual, su postura, sus facciones y reacciones… Nada, en definitiva, nada se podía comparar a poder verlo con sus propios ojos, poder sentirlo cerca, junto a él. Cuando Feliciano lo divisó, y captó su mirada por completo, sintió que el aliento se iba de sus pulmones, rebosante de tantas emociones que estaban al borde de estallar.

No pudo evitarlo. Sus ojos se humedecieron por completo al conectarse y poder sentir que sus ojos volvían a mirar hasta llegar con facilidad a su alma. Su sonrisa temblaba de tanta alegría que fluía junto a él, extrañando sentirse tan lleno de vida en su interior. El alemán se levantó de la banca, sonriéndole de vuelta mientras se acercaba con calma hacia él. Era tan único como la última vez que lo había podido ver. Tomó una última bocanada de aire, su melodiosa pieza estaba a punto de terminar.

_“'O sole, 'o sole mio Oh, sol, oh, mi sol_  
Sta 'nfronte a te Está frente a ti  
…Sta 'nfronte a te!” ¡Está frente a ti!

Mas, no podía lanzarse a sus brazos sin antes cantar frente a él la que, según él, era la parte más importante de aquella icónica pieza. Ludwig curvó con sutileza las comisuras de sus labios, hablando de felicidad y amor en idiomas distintos, pero bajo la misma intensidad: Era recíproco, él también estaba ansioso por volver a estar junto al peculiar y alegre muchacho, aquel que tanto había cambiado su vida. Sentir sus brazos volver a envolverle con tal cuidado lo hizo soltar lágrimas cargadas de emociones, dejando atrás por fin todo el tiempo en el que todo parecía una terrible bruma, donde todo era incierto. La vida les había dado el más preciado regalo, la dicha de que ahora todo estuviese bien, que ninguno corriese peligro. Junto a Ludwig, todo estaba bien en su vida. Podía cantar una y mil canciones que hablaran de amor, mas aquella canción lo era todo, su vida con él, su vida sin él. Pero, sobre todo, le gustaba pensar en Alemania cuando cantaba aquella pieza en específico: Alemania era su sol, y a pesar de nunca haberlo abandonado, ahora estaba frente a él.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hola~   
> Moon reportándose con su primer trabajito después del cambio de cuenta. Como se dieron cuenta, me inspiré en el contexto actual mundial, le quise agregar una pizca de positivismo a esta cuarentena que a todos nos concierne. Por favor, cuídense mucho y quédense en casa todo lo que sea necesario para que no les pase nada <3 La canción está originalmente en italiano, como pueden ver. Al hacer la investigación y buscar distintas fuentes de traducción, me percaté que hay palabras que están escritas en dialecto napolitano. Intenté ser cuidadosa con la traducción de la letra, que fuese lo más fidedigna posible, pero si hay alguna sugerencia con respecto a ello, con gusto la recibiré.   
> Pronto estaré subiendo mis otros trabajitos, son todos cortos pero con mucho amor.   
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos para mí.   
> See ya!


End file.
